Nalini Singh
General Nalini Singh ha entrado en el reducido grupo de grandes escritoras del género romántico paranormal y de urban fantasy —como Sherrilyn Kenyon, Charlaine Harris, J. R. Ward, Patricia Briggs y Christine Feehan— gracias a la serie Psi/Cambiantes, que inició con esta novela: La noche del cazador. Con esta saga y la de El Gremio de los Cazadores, Nalini Singh ha escalado a las listas de best sellers de Estados Unidos, Gran Bretaña y Alemania, ha ganado numerosos premios del género y, sobre todo, el favor de los lectores. Nalini nació en Fiji y se crió en Nueva Zelanda. Vivió en Japón durante tres años, durante los cuales aprovechó para viajar y conocer otros países asiáticos. Ha trabajado como abogada, bibliotecaria, profesora de inglés, en una fábrica de dulces y en un banco, y no necesariamente por este orden. Actualmente reside en Nueva Zelanda y se dedica exclusivamente a escribir. Series El Gremio de los Cazadores Estamos en un mundo poblado por distintos seres: arcángeles, ángeles normales, vampiros, cazadores y humanos. Los arcángeles tienen un poder enorme y llevan milenios entre nosotros. Son criaturas bellísimas, aladas, cuyo origen está envuelto en un velo de misterio, y a quien los humanos pueden solicitar la inmortalidad. O dicho en otras palabras: pueden pedirles que los conviertan en vampiros. Si un ángel crea a un vampiro, este deberá servirle durante cien años. A veces, cuando una persona alcanza la inmortalidad, puede creerse con el derecho de saltarse las normas. Ahí es donde entra el Gremio de Cazadores. Libros *El Ángel caído *El Beso del Arcángel *La Dama del Arcángel *La Espada del Arcángel *La Tormenta del Arcángel *Archangel's Legion *Archangel's Shadows *Archangel's Enigma (Noviembre del 2015) *2016 Historias Cortas *Angels' Pawn *Angels' Judgment *Angel's Wolf *Angels' Dance Psi Cambiantes En una sociedad donde el poder está en manos de quienes niegan las emociones, aceptar el afecto, los sentimientos y el amor puede ser devastador. Los psi gobiernan el mundo. Lo han conseguido a un alto precio: suprimir todo aquello que les hacía humanos para convertirse en una raza fríamente perfecta. Libros *La Nohe del cazador *La noche del jaguar *Caricias de hielo *La luna del leopardo *Presa del Placer *Marcada a Fuego *Ardiente Recuerdo *Bonds of Justice *Play of Passion *Kiss of Snow *Tangle of Need *Heart of Obsidian *Shield of Winter *Sin titulo (2015) Historias Cortas *Beat of Temptation *Stroke of Enticement *Whisper of Sin *Declaration of Courtship *Texture of Intimacy *Secrets at Midnight Silhouette Desire *Desert Warrior *Awaken To Pleasure *Awaken The Senses *Craving Beauty *Secrets In The Marriage Bed *Bound By Marriage *Wide Awake Schoolboy Choir Una nueva y caliente serie contemporánea *Rock Addiction *Rock Addiction *Rock Hard *2015 Premios *3º Premio Clendon (1999) *Premio Jane Porter (2001) *Premio Clendon de los lectores (2001) *Premio Sir Julius Vogel (2008 y 2009) *Romance Writers of America RITA Nomination 2014: Heart of Obsidian *Publishers Weekly Best Summer Books of 2014: Shield of Winter *Australian Romance Readers Award for Favorite Paranormal Romance 2013: Heart of Obsidian *Love Letter Awards 2014 (Germany): Favorite Author | Favorite Paranormal/Fantasy: Geheimnisvolle Berührung *All About Romance Annual Poll: Best Paranormal Romance/Most Tortured Hero: Heart of Obsidian | Best Romance Couple (Honorable Mention): Elena & Raphael de Archangel's Legion *New York Times and USA Today Bestseller lists 2013: Wild Invitation, Archangel's Legion, Heart of Obsidian *Spiegel Bestseller list (Germany) 2013: Geheimnisvolle Berührung (#2), Gilde der Jäger: Engelsdunkel (#7) Libros Favoritos *Rememberance de Jude Deveraux *Serie The Heralds of Valdemar de Mercedes Lackey *The Pern books de Anne McCaffrey *Queen of the Darkness de Anne Bishop *Moon Called de Patricia Briggs *Othello de William Shakespeare *The In Death books de JD Robb *Night Play de Sherrilyn Kenyon *Simple Jess de Pamela Morsi *Orchid, Amaryllis, Zinnia de Jayne Castle *Lady Love de Diana Palmer *Loving Evangeline de Linda Howard *Demon Moon de Meljean Brook *Magic Strikes de Ilona Andrews *The Time is Short de Nerina Hilliard *The Chocolate de Laura Florand Categoría:Mundo Real